The World We Live In
by HAS-DOBBYSOCK-425
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both elected head girl and boy, happiness all around, but when they find out they have to live together in a tower room hell breaks loose, with both of them at each other's throats, will they manage to get along or will live go downhill for Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

The World We Live In

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The summer holidays were nearly over, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were both staying with their best friend Ron Weasley at The Burrow. Hermione was sat on her single bed in her joint room with Ginny reading a book called 'cleaning with magic' researching what spell would be best to help clean Fred and George's room. During the holidays Fred and George had been bored so they created a batch of new fireworks but one night at around 11:58pm they had ALL gone off leaving an awful black ash 'WWW' mark on their wall. The walls shook at the screams of Mrs Weasleys voice knocking the tiles of the roof.

Ginny poked her head around the door, not expecting to see Hermione there she let out a little yelp, Hermione suddenly looked up and her hand throw to her mouth to stop her sequel, the two girls looked at each other and started to giggle.

''Coming up to help?" asked Ginny casually, too casually.

"Who's the boy Ginny?" Hermione asked with a wink.

"Oh... ummm nobody" with that Ginny when as red as her hair and burst into an embarrassed grin.

"Hey Hermione" butted in Dean Thomas "Apparently Mr nobody is her boyfriend" Deans mouth turned into a huge D knowing he had embarrassed Ginny

"Oh hey Dean, here to help?" asked Hermione who was now also smiling at the sight on Ginny.

"Oh yeah... here to help..."Deans eyes darted over to Ginny and Ginny elbowed him hard in the ribs

"Yeah, we're here to help" she said with a small fake smile.

"Well come on lets go, or your mum will be chasing after us." said Hermione happily.

"Hang on." said Ginny and Dean in unison, Hermione smiled but Dean and Ginny's faces seemed to have dropped.

"Ummm... ok I'll see you there..." with that Hermione slipped out the room.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT YOU'RE SO STUPID, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT NOW, HERMIONE WILL THINK SOMETHINGS GOING ON AND WE WERE SUPPOST TO BE A SECRET DEAN,I KNOW I BROUGHT YOU HERE BUT IF YOU'D JUST WAITED OUTSIDE THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED, UURRRGGGGHH!" Ginny's shouting could be heard from the stairs; although they were muffled you could still make out A LOT of swearing after. Hermione couldn't help but to feel bad for Ginny.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley cried as Hermione climbed up to Fred and George's room, "Plenty of work to be done."

"I can see, i didn't think that it was this bad!" said Hermione as she skimmed the room and saw Fred and George on their knees splashing the water at Ron and Harry who were standing on two step ladders getting most of the first W off the top of the wall.

"We need another hand in the top corner near the lamp shade; it appears that the ash has spread over night." Mrs Weasley said ushering Hermione to the corner "oh yes and where's Ginny she only stopped to answer the door, better not be those cauldron sales, I'm so fed of them, I'll go and see to them!"

"No wait, it was Dean!" Hermione tried to loudly whisper

"DEAN!?" shouted Ron, Harry, Fred and George.

"Yes?" answered Dean entering the room, "Where'd you want my help Mrs W?

"Yeah" sniffed Ginny as she walked in her face red, stained with tears.

"Urgh yes over with Hermione Ginny, umm Dean with Fred and George please, you can keep them in order" Mrs Weasley appointed the jobs and was then interrupted by an owls screech. "Oooh! Post is here!" with that Mrs Weasley scurried down the stairs down to the kitchen.

"AHHH!" Mrs Weasley screamed from down-stairs. Everybody stopped. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. What had happened to Mrs Weasley?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The World We Live In

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter, End of Story.

It was Saturday morning at Malfoy Manor and Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, mother of the one and only Draco Malfoy, was due to have her coffee morning with some of the other slytherin mothers to discuss 'business', this occurred once every month and the slytherins mothers would bring along their children, the children consisted of Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaize Zanbini. By business that would mean nattering about past events, gossiping about other witches and also their children's school lives and how much the newest broomstick costs and what they had already bought their children for books and Uniform etc. Because of this taking place Draco's mother had got ever houself working extra hard and was being extra cruel with punishments if a single vase or rug was out of place she would go crazy and one rug was out of place and Narcissa nearly scared an old houself named Tinker to death by the shouting and also made one of the newer house elves nearly drop a very posh 1840's vase, he only caught it because of a nearby house elf coming to the rescue.

Somebody then knocked at the door and the houself who had help catch the 1840's vase went to open it knowing today was a no-nonscence day, it was a man selling dodgy cauldrons, he said: "Are you interested..." "No sorry."a houself quickly said and slammed the door in his face.

"Mother, what are you doing?" yawned a very sleepy Draco Malfoy, while he tred down the spiral stair case in his white and blue striped pyjamas.

"Oh Dracy I'm so sorry did I wake you, these houselves are being filthy and un-organised once again, only once a month do I ask for a clean, straight as those filthy muggles say ODC no sorry OCD house, i mean mansion."

"Stop calling me Dracy mother it's not my name, my names Draco if you remember correctly, YOU did name me that." Draco said feeling very cranky and annoyed.

"Well actually your father chose your name, it was after the stars above us that night you were born, also your great grandfather was named Draconius Malfoy so it went nicely also when you were a baby you would sing a song about a stuffed toy dragon that you named after yourself, it was ever so cute." said Narcissa with a small sad smile as if she could see the past floating fresh in her memory.

"Oh here we go again, Oh Draco you used to be such a cute baby, oh Draco you used to play and laugh, oh Draco when you were younger you used to do this, oh Draco when you were younger you used to do that, well guess what yeah Draco USED to do that but that was a long time ago and I'm not two anymore."

Narcissa let Draco finish his imitation of her and quickly said "Well yes i know that but it's nice to..."

"No actually it's not, so stop treating me like a baby and you should get out of the past and grow up, like you've told me to too many times before." With that Draco stormed off.

His mother quickly said "But you'll always be my baby Draco.", Draco stopped suddenly registering what his mother had just said then continued up the spiral staircase and stomped back up to this room, slamming his door when he got up there.

Two long hours later Draco was still sat in his room on his four poster bed when a houseelf told him the guests where arriving shortly and he was required to wear the clothes hung out for him near his wardrobe, the houself also informed him it had been pressed earlier that morning and he needed to do his hair. "Exscuse me master Draco, are you feeling ok?" asked the elf, "Yes, I'm fine" spat Draco, after that the houself nodded and left Draco to himself. Draco had never felt more alone than he was now.

After dressing himself and doing his hair Draco prepared himself for speaking to his mother about what he had said earlier and how sorry he was but when he went down it turned out one the guests had already arrived and he was required in the lobby to great them. He wasnt looking forward to this at all. As he walked down he saw his mothers tight curls c lose to her head and her tight black and white knee length dress and small balck heels, looking beautiful.

Pansy was the first to find Draco and she grabbed him in a tight hug whimpering about how much she had mised him during the holidays and how lonely it had been in mexico and after that she had planted a kiss on Dracos forhead, but Draco didn't hear a word, he was conserned for his mother, he had a plan to pull her to one side and speak to her later when everyone was settled, but it didnt settle for what seemed like hours, every time Draco tried to speak to his mother the door bell rang and he and his mother had to prepare to welcome their guests.

After everyone had arrived the stories of the holidays began to unfold: "And the man turned his goat into a chicken and the other man took his money anyway!" laughed Pansy and her mother. The rest of the group joined in laughing at the story apart from Draco.

"So Draco"Said Pansy as she and draco went to grab a drink from the punch bar,"Miss me during the holidays?" she asked with a sneaky smile on her pug like face.

"No, not really."said Draco then he walked away to speak to his mother leaving Pansy standing there shocked and confused.

"DRAKEY!?" Cried Pansey.

"Don't call me DRAKEY!" Draco shouted then walked over to his mother whispered how beautiful she lookes and how sorry he is then ran up stairs to his room.

"uhh, I'm sure that's just a teen drama, lets get back to our coffee morning hey, lets not let that little blip spoil it."

Whispers slowly travelled around the room and Narcissa awkwardly stood near the food table straightening the already straight plates.

All of a sudden Narcissa heard a life saving squwark of the mail owl and briskly walked over to the kitchen window, where it had landed.

The music in the lounge had just finished its last classical track when a high pitched scream was heard from the kitchen, what had became of Narcissa?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The world We Live In.

AHHH!" Mrs Weasley screamed from down-stairs. Everybody stopped. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. What had happened to Mrs Weasley?

With that everybody exchanged looks of fear and then quickly ran down the flights of stairs to see mrs Weasley in the kitchen crying her eyes out sat at the kitchen table with bill by her side patting her back to calm her.

"What's up mum?"asked George worried.

"We heard a scream." Cried Ron who was getting very flustered and scared.

"Oh, I know it's silly to cry but look!" Sobbed mrs Weasley pointing to the counter near the door.

Everyone stopped and Bill suddenly softly said "Come on mum it's not like you've seen an alien it's just a letter, calm down, but I think we should really give it to the REAL owner."

"The REAL owner, what do you mean?" Asked Fred

''Well" said mrs Weasley as she stood up and shuffled over to the counter "It's for you" she said looking at the group of people who had ran from upstairs , "Err mum you do realise there's like seven of us here right?" "Yes, but I pointed at Hermione." Mrs Weasley said as she pasted a thick golden sealed envelope over to hermione. Hermione stopped dead. Everyone else was eager to see what it was, Hermione opened it and burst out saying"I've been chosen!".

"For what!?" Wailed Harry getting impatient

"For being head girl at Hogwarts." She said out breaking into a huge grin.

"Oh my, thats, i mean to say i'm speechless! Hermione Congratulations!" Called Ginny pulling Hermione into a hug.

Congratulations were given to Hermione who was centre of attention and mrs Weasley gave her a very tight motherly hug to finish it off.

"I believe a celebration is in order!" Called Bill, "butter beers all around!" And with a flick if his wand ten butter beers appeared on the table in front of them. "Hang on ill be back in a minute I need to write to mum and dad to tell them, you know this is something they would understand and be happy about too, Ron can I borrow Pig?" "Yeah, sure." Said Ron as her took a huge sip if butter beer. "Bill?" Called one of his annoying younger twin brothers "why have you got ten when there's only 9 no wait Deans gone 8 of us?" "Well, I wasn't aware Dean had gone and Fleur's coming over in around 2 minutes. " with that a knock was heard from the door, "See" said bill as he swaggered over to the door to greet Fleur with a kiss, a hug and then looked down to her tiny baby bump and smiled . The boys yelled for them to get a room and the girls went aww at the cute couple. "We were just celebrating, Hermiones going to be head girl at Hogwarts!" Said Bill happily nodding over to hermione, who had just re-entered the room. "Oh congratzulationz 'Ermione, well done." Said Fleur in a faint French accent sitting down in a chair mrs Weasley had got out for her as she entered.

Celebrations went on all the rest of the day and everyone spoke and laughed and they had fireworks by Fred and George, of course, in a well done toward Hermione and Hermione felt as if it was the best day of her life... So far


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The music in the lounge had just finished its last classical track when a high pitched scream was heard from the kitchen, what had become of Narcissa?

Draco had heard the high pitched scream from behind his locked doors to his room. He belted to the door forgetting it was locked and ran straight into it falling to the floor on his backside. Suddenly a couple of houselves where there fussing over their young master. Draco just wanted to get to his mother as he still felt bad about what he had said to her earlier that day.

Downstairs everyone in the lounge stopped and panicked at the high pitched scream from the kitchen.

Draco ran into the lounge to see what had happened, he thought someone could have been murdered or something else strange had gone on.

Draco's mother came running in smiling and looking thrilled, holding a thick golden sealed envelope.

"Look Dracy, look!" his mother said, ignoring the eyes upon her.

"He doesn't like being called Dracy" Pansy muttered through gritted teeth.

Draco shot her a look, if looks could kill pansy would be dead many times.

"What is it mother?" Draco asked looking at the envelope in his mother's right hand.

"Look at the seal Dracy, look!" His mother said while smiling.

Draco did as he was told and looked at the envelopes golden seal and knew what she meant. "You mean that's for me?!" Draco was shocked, his mother passed him the envelope and Draco ripped it open and read the paper inside it.

"What is Draco?" Asked Blaise.

"Looks like you're going to be behaving a lot better at school this year, because I'm head boy" Draco said as he gave a half smile.

"Wow, congrats mate" Blaise said smiling.

"Yeah, well done Draco." Goyle and Crabbe congratulated Him.

When everything had settled down and the mothers had started their coffee morning again Pansy walked up to Draco and said "So, head boy hey?" She said with a small smile.

"Look Pansy, I'm sorry about shouting at you earlier." Draco said

"Nah, its fine" she said.

"No, I was out of order; I'm sorry Pansy, forgiven?" Draco asked.

"Only if you do something nice for me."Pansy teased.

"Like this?" Draco asked, with that he lift her chin and kissed her.

Pansy had dreamed if this moment for a long time and it was just as perfect as she had imagined, apart from the fact all the parents including hers and Draco's were looking, but she didn't care, when he broke away she pulled him back, but Draco didn't want all the parents looking so he pulled Pansy by her hand into the hall where she put her arms around his neck and said

"Congratulations head boy"

"Well thank you." Draco said.

Pansy got closer smiled and whispered in Draco's ear "Now you're my boy too."

Draco smiled, not quite reaching his eyes as he thought of the girl he was holding now. He liked pansy, but she had an overwhelming obsession with him when they were close as they are now. He adored her, in a way that made him feel like he was pleasing his family; and his fear of isolation. Draco's fear wasn't of being alone physically, but it was of having nobody behind him and he was more anxious than ever even though he had nothing to fear.

"Draco." his mother called from the lounge "say goodbye to your guests."

"Yes mother." He replied and left Pansy outside as he said goodbye to Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and their mothers.

"Come along Pansy" Pansy's mother called.

"Well, bye Draco." Said Pansy

"See you." Said Draco as she waved goodbye.

"Well" said Narcissa with a smile "That went well, look at my baby all grown up, head boy! I'm so proud Drake... No sorry I mean Draco."

"It's ok mum" Draco said, he had never called her mum before it felt do Weird and strange but it also felt so right.

"I wonder who the head girl is." Said his mother pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah." said Draco "I wonder."


End file.
